Mikan's Life with a fairy
by Natsukii-chan
Summary: My 1st fan ficition. The new transferr student is actually a fairy that suppose to protect mikan..what will happen to Mikan when theres a fariy protecting her? will her life change? or remain same? NxM HxR R&R I don't own P0T and GA.
1. Chapter 1

Me : hiies minna-san!maii 1st fan fiction..please don't flame me

Mikan : natsukii-chan! Its gonna be alright..

Me : wheres your Natsume?

Natsume : what you want baka?

Me : don't be mean!bwahh..someone do disclaimer..

Natsume : natsukii-chan don't owns Gakuen Alice.She don't own me too.

Me: Thanks Natsume!!And iie sux at English..

Mikan: Heh..lets just start..

"hiies" – talking

"_hiies" –_ thinking

( A/N )

Chapter 1 : The new student

''Ahh!!I'm going to be late!!''shouted a certain brunette.

**BUM!**

''Watch where your going!Polka''said a raven-haired boy.

''NATSUME HENTAI!!!!!''shouted the brunette. The brunette was about to hit him when she realize the time.

''I am going to be late!''shouted the brunette as she run toward the class.

''Good Morning minna-san!''shouted the brunette.

''Good Morning Mikan'' replied everybody except Hotaru.

"HOTARUUUUUUU!!!"shouted Mikan.

**Baka Baka Baka**

''Ow..Hotaru you meanie!''cried Mikan as she rubbed her forehead.

"How many times must I tell you not to hug me?''replied Hotaru coldly.

Just then,a certain raven-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy came in the classroom..

"Good morning Ruka-pyon,Natsume!"said Mikan as she ran towards them.

"Good morning'' replied Ruka.

"Hn" said Natsume coldly.

Narumi came in and everybody return to their seat.

''Class.We have a new student here.Can you please come in?''

A girl with blue hair(colour like Nonoko) reached her waist,a chocolate-coloured eyes came in.(by the way they are 16)All the boys whistler except for Ruka and Natsume.

" I'm Yukiino Yamatashi.(Yuki Ino) My alice is ice and lightning magic." said the girl.

" Hai Hai..Now who want to be her partner?'' said Narumi.

All the boys raised their hands expect you-know-who.

"Um..Narumi-sensei..Can I choose a girl?''asked Yukiino.Narumi nodded.

All the boys were disappointed except you-know-who.

"Ja, I want Mikan-chan to be may partner."

"How you know my name?!'' asked Mikan.

''I will explain to you later.''

Narumi nodded."Natsume also will be your partner.You guys will form a group.''(don't flame me)

''Hai'' said Yukiino as she sit beside Mikan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me : Maii 1st fan ficition..review derr time..tell derr truth..if its bad..just tell miie..

Hotaru : Please review. Or else!-Took out baka gun-

Mikan : Heh..lastly don't flame her!!she will cry..

Me : err hehe..don't force them if they don't want to..Hotaru..

Natsume : shut up and get ready for the next chapter already,idiot!

Me : h-hai..

"_don't be so scary eh natsume..''_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

Me : hiies minna-san! Maii chapter 2 is up..

Mikan : hiies minna..Lets Start!!

Natsume : shut up.your annoying me.

Mikan : NATSUMEE NO BAKA!!!

Me : I don't own Gakuen Alice..

Mikan : Piff!!Let get on to the story already!

"hiies" – talking

"_hiies" –_ thinking

( A/N )

**Chapter 2 : About the new student**

KRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

"Class is over''said Jinno.

"Yukiino.Let me show you around the academy.'' offered Mikan with a smile.

"Hai.I also can tell you who am I'' replied Yukiino.

''Natsume ,do you want to follow?''asked Mikan showing him her sweetest smile.

"Tch.Go yourself,Bakas"Natsume replied coldly.

"Hmpf!Lets go Yukiino''said Mikan as she stand up.

Yukiino stood up and was about to leave with Mikan when a group of boys surrounded her.

Yukiino's POV

I was about to leave with Mikan when a group of boys surrounded me.Suddenly,a ugly person pushed his way in..his head was  
like shaved..not really..have hair..

" Hi,I'm Mochu.(don't know how to spell)Nice to meet you.How about letting me showing you around the school?" He asked.

''I'm sorry.But Mikan will do the job.'' I replied.

Mikan couldn't wait any longer.She dragged me out and bring me to the garden. (school got garden right..)

End of Yukiino's POV

" So who are you?'' asked Mikan.

" Well,promise me you keep a secret" Yukiino replied.

"Fine."

"Well..I'm..I'mactuallyafairyfromHeaven.Iwasasktocomehereandprotectyou.Untilyoufoundyourlove.''said Yukiino while catching a breathe.

"What are you saying?I can't catch that" said the dense brunette.

"I'm a fairy from heaven,i was ask to come here to protect you until you found your love" Yukiino whispered.

" WHAT?! REALLY?!''

" Please keep it down and please keep it a secret "

"Hmm..okays!Yukkii-chan,let me show you around..''

Someone's POV

"_Eh?! So a fairy is here?! It gonna be fun.No one can snatch my Natsume! I will destroy them.Heh!!''_

End of Someone's POV

" Here is my favourite place!'' said Mikan with a smile while pointing to the sakura tree.

Mikan then dragged Yukiino to the tree and they both sat together.

" Hey Yukii-chan..You are a fairy right?'' asked Mikan "You are not a devil right?!"

" Of course not..if I am a devil,you would been dead now'' Yukiino replied.

Both of them we chatting about the fairy issue.They did not notice that someone is actually eavesdropping  
on the tree.(I'm sure you know who)Natsume jump down from the tree right in front of both of them.  
Mikan is screaming while Yukiino is just staying calm.

" Shut up! Your screaming is annoying me.Tch" Natsume said as he stood up and walked away.

"_Fariy?Interesting" thought Natsume._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Dinner Time

''Mikan-chan! Want to go to Central Town tomorrow?''asked Anna and Nonoko.

"Sure.I'm going to invite Natsume,Ruka-pyon and Yukii-chan" replied Mikan.

" Who is Yukii-chan?"

"Oh,she is Yukiino.I call her Yukii-chan.''

Mikan walked towards her table and started eating.(oh did I mention she became 3 stars now?and  
yukiino is specialstar,since she have a dangerous alice.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me : Done..Finally..

Mikan: Yeah..its great!

Natsume: It sux..

Me: bwahh..don't say like this.. –Cries-

Mikan : LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NATSUME!!

Natsume : -Run away-

Mikan : Come back here you!! –Chase after Natsume-

Hotaru : Let the couple be happy for a while.Now REVIEW!! –Took Out Baka Gun-

Me: yeah don't force them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

Me: hiies minna-san!!

Ruka : hiies natsukii-chan.

Me: Oh hey.Wheres derr scary Natsume?

Natsume: what you want baka?

Mikan hiies minna-san!!

Natsume natsukii-chan and Mikan.You both are baka.

Mikan : NATSUMEEE!!!

Ruka : well..**natsukii-chan don't own Gakuen alice.**

Me: Thanks Ruka-pyonn!!

"hiies" – talking

"_hiies" –_ thinking

( A/N )

**Chapter 3 : Information about camping and in central town**

The next day.

KRRRRIINGGGGG!!

"Arghh" complained Mikan as she press the clock button to stop it.Mikan stared at the time."AHHHHHHHH!!I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!"shouted the brunette.Mikan quickly bath and ran to the classroom skipping her breakfast.

**BUM!!**

"Watch it,Panda"said a raven-haired boy.

"NANI?!HENTAIII" shouted the brunette.

" Mikan-chan.Good morning." Said Yukiino as she walked pass them " You are going be late."

" AHHH WAIT FOR ME YUKII-CHAN!!" shouted the brunette.

"Good morning minna-san!!" shouted the brunette as she walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Mikan" everyone replied except for Hotaru.

" HOTARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!!"

Baka Baka Baka 

"Ow..Hotaru meanie!!" cried the brunette.

"Oh Ya..Yukii-chan,do you want to follow us to central town later?" asked Yuu.

"S-sure'' replied Yukiino.

Two Boy slam open the back door and came in.(I'm sure you know who)

''Good morning Ruka-pyon,Natsume'' said the brunette with a smile.

''Good morning Mikan'' replied Ruka.(he don't blush since he like someone.)

"Hn" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume-kun!!Do you want to go on a date today?" asked Sumire with a smile.

"Never in my life with you" replied Natsume.

Sumire walked away in depress.

"Talking about that,Ruka-pyon,Natsume.Do you want to go to the central town later?" asked Mikan

"Natsume.."said Ruka.

"Tch.Whatever" said Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon!you coming too right?" ask Mikan.

"Yeah" replied Ruka.

Narumi came in the class and everybody went back their seat.

" Class! We will be camping tomorrow! Please prepare all the things you need,you will sleep with your choosen partner" said Narumi.

Some of the students were cheering some were groaning.Narumi took out two boxes and asked the pupils to choose a number.Everybody chose a number.

Following partner are :

Group 1 : Mikan and Natsume

Group 5 : Hotaru and Ruka

Group 9 :Anna and Yuu

Group 3 :Nonoko and Koko

Group 6 :Sumire and Mochu

"Narumi-sensei,why Yukii-chan did not choose a number?" asked Mikan.

" Oh she will be the one scaring you all" replied Narumi "You people will have a midnight walk with your partners."

" You better not be so annoying,Polka" said Natsume.

"Hmpf" said Mikan as she turn her head away from Natsume.

Someone's POV

_damn Mikan,if she touch MY natsume,she is going to die._

End of Someone's POV

"Ok class.Today you will have a free day to prepare your things,Adieu" said Narumi as he walk out of the classroom.

" Mikan-chan meet us at the bus stop at 2pm later" said Yuu.

" Haii" replied Mikan.

(I will skip)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2.05pm..

"Minna-san!!" shouted a brunette wearing a sleeveless pink blouse and a short mini jean pants.

"You are late" said Hotaru.

Everybody get on the bus.(including Natsume and Ruka)

At Central town..

"Mikan-chan,Imai-san,Yukii-chan,lets go to the supermarket.Can you boys buy a tent each?" asked Anna.

"Yeah sure" replied the boys except Natsume.

The girls went to the supermarket."Tch,Ruka,help me buy a tent,I'm going to the manga shop"

said Natsume as he walked towards the manga shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour 3.15pm

" We done buying tents,Natsume heres your tent" said Ruka as he pass a blue tent in a bag to him. "We done buying foods and snacks"said Anna as the girls walk out of the supermarket. "Nogi,come with me to buy some things for my invention"said Hotaru "or else" –took out the photo of Ruka in the snow white attire-"Y-yeah..I will follow" said Ruka.

"Koko,lets go get a drink at the lemonade store" said Nonoko.

"Sure" replied Koko _" Finally can be alone with her" thought Koko._

"Lets go grab a bite" suggested Anna.

"Yeah..Anything you want" said Yuu

" I will take a walk" said Yukiino

" We will meet at the bus stop at 5pm okays" said Anna.Everybody nodded.

" Ne Natsume..We are alone.What you want t-" said Mikan but she was cut off when Natsume is walking away.

"Wait Natsume!"said the brunette as she run after Natsume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sakura tree..

Natsume sat down under the tree while Mikan sat beside him panting.

" You sure –pant- walk –pant- fast" said Mikan.

"What you want Polka?" asked Natsume.

"I just want to ask you if you want some howalon.I want some but you just walk away" said Mikan.

Natsume ignored Mikan and just walked away.

Mikan's POV

I just say I want some howalon.He seem angry,I'm sorry Natsume.i stared at his back when he walked away.I'm too tired to stand anyway.I will sit here and rest

End of Mikan's POV

Mikan close her eye and fell asleep.After a few minutes,

Natsume's POV

I walked back to the sakura tree with a box of howalon that I intend to give her.I walked towards her and saw her sleeping soundly,_she and her angelic sleeping face_.WAIT! what am I thinking? I'm I mad?! I then put the box of howalon in front of her and then I sat beside her. I took out my new bought manga and started reading.I was shocked when Mikan's head was lying on my shoulder.

End of Natsume's POV

After awhile, the brunette woke up.She open her eye,cornered her eye to the right and saw Natsume.She quickly lift her head up.

"You are awake? Polka?" asked Nastume.

" I got a name M-I-K-A-N!!" replied the brunette in angry.

"You bought howalon? Is it for me?" asked the brunette when she saw a box of howalon on the floor.

"Hn" said Natsume.

"Thanks Natsume! You are nice sometime!" said Mikan as she hugged Natsume

"Get off me baka!" said Natsume trying to push her away but inside him was enjoying it.

"Aww..Thanks anyway.I like you when you are nice" said Mikan showing her sweetest smile.

Natsume turned his head facing the other direction to hide his blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ruka and Hotaru-

Ruka is holding bags for Hotaru.

"Imai-san, are you d-done?"asked Ruka.

"Stop complaining or else" said Hotaru.She was about to take out a photo..

"Ok Ok!! Carry on,I will shut my mouth"said Ruka.

Hotaru smirked and continue shopping for things

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Done.Please tune in for the next chapter.Let me repeat.I'm not good in English.

Yukiino: Please review.No vulgars.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for derr review

Mikan: hiies minna-san!

Yukiino : hiies Mikan-chan.Anyway.Have you seen natsukii-chan?

Me: sorry gurls..I'm late.

Natsume: Get on with the story already idiot.

Me: Anyway.Let me repeat.**I do not own Gakuen Alice**.And lastly!!

Mikan: She is bad at English!

Me: Haii..anyway on with the story.Sorry for late update.

**Chapter 4: The night before the camp.**

" Hey guys!" said Mikan as she ran towards the bus stop.

"Hey Mikan! Did you have fun?" said Anna as she winked.

"What you mean?" asked the dense brunette.

"Come on! Get on the bus before it left" said Koko.

Everyone nodded and get onto the bus.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 9.30pm before the camp

"Why can't I just sleep?" said the brunette as she stared at the pair of sliver earring.

"_Why am I blushing when I saw the earring?"_ thought the brunette while covering her cheeks with her hand.

Flashback

"Waa.Kawaii ne!" said the brunette as she stare at a pair of earring.

"Demo.Its 650 rabbits.I only have 375 rabbits.Aww" said the brunette.

"Come on Natsume, lets go!" said Mikan as she walked away from the store.

"_Hn.She like it? I'm going to buy that for her.Hope she does like it.But why do I have to buy for her?I hate her don't I?Argghh this is going crazy!!"thought Natsume as he walked into the store._

After Minutes..

"Hn"said Natsume as he pass a box to her "Lets get going before we are late"

Mikan opened the box and saw the pair of earring she wanted,she blushed at the earring. "Thanks Natsume"

"Hn" replied Natsume.

End of flashback

Mikan could not sleep so she decided to take a walk.She walked towards their Sakura tree and sat down.(wow she could not sleep at 9.30pm?)

Mikan suddenly saw somebody at the maple tree deeper in the garden.She hid in a bush and listen to what they are talking about.

"My Kuro Neko.Mission will be at 11pm later" said a man with a white mask.(I'm sure you know who)

"Tch Whatever" replied a raven-haired boy coldly.

"You will have a partner" said Persona.

"I'm going with him!" said a brunette.

"What do you think you are doing?Its dangerous!"said Natsume.

"Well if you want to, you may" said Persona as he smirk.

"Meet you at the front of the gate" said Persona as he disappear.

"What do you think you are doing? " said Natsume as he grab Mikan's wrist.

"Watashi,Atashi,I don't want to see you in danger, I will protect you even it c-cost my life!" said the brunette while blushing.

"I love you" Natsume whisper.

"Nani?" said Mikan who is shocked.

"How many time do you need me to repeat?" said Natsume with his bang covering his eyes.

"I love you too" replied Mikan as she hugged Natsume (yay!they are together o.o)

"Lets go and prepare for the mission tonight" said Natsume as he kissed Mikan's forehead. After that, they walked back their dorms.(wait sooner they will kiss.I hope)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a blue-haired girl is strolling in the northern forest.She went deeper and deeper in the forest after a while.

"You can come out now" said Yukiino.

"You are sure smart" said a masked man.

"What do you want" asked Yukiino whose back is facing him.

"You have to do a mission for the school later at 11pm" said Persona.

" I declined"

"Well,you can't,since Mikan the little kitty and My Kuro Neko is going on this mission"

"Fine I will do it"said Yukiino.

Persona smirked and was about to disappear when Yukiino turned around.

"11pm right? Meet at the front gate?" said Yukiino while smiling at Persona.

"Y-yeah.The front gate." Said Persona as he turned around and blushed.

"See you there!" said Yukiino as Persona disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later at 10.53pm

Yukiino walked towards the gate wearing the school uniform.(of course?I saw Natsume wore.So I think so uniform too.)  
She spotted Persona waiting at the gate.She quickly walk towards him saying a hi to him.

"Hey Persona.You are early" said Yukiino.

"Uh.Yeah.You are early too.Lets wait for them" said Persona.

"Haii" said Yukiino as she smiles.Persona turned away to hide his blush.

"Speak of the devils,they are here" said Yukiino pointing at the sight in front of them.

Natsume and Mikan are holding each other hand while walking towards the gate.

"Hey! Stop flirting and come here !" said Yukiino as she waved to them.(she has to go soon o.o)

"Lets go" said Mikan as she ran towards them.

"Now you little people mission is to get a box at AAO apartment.Make sure you don't die and here" said Persona as he passed 2 masked to Yukiino and Mikan each.Yukiino's mask is same like Persona but it has feathers at the right side while Mikan's is the same too,just that her feather is on the left side.After that,they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is here" said Mikan as she point towards an building.

"Lets go" said Natsume.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume,Mikan and Yukiino walked towards the building.The guards noticed them and attacked them.Natsume used his fire and burnt them.After that,they quickly ran in.

"So,you did came" said Reo evilly " This time with 2 girls? The nullify Alice girl and?" continued Reo as he stared at the girl with blue hair.

"Cut the crap and prepare to fight" shouted Natsume.

"I wonder if you can" grinned Reo as his guard surround them while Reo run up the stairs.

"I will take care of this. Natsume take care of that guy while Mikan go get the box" said Yukiino.

They nodded and ran to different places.

"Lightning" said Yukiino as she point on all guard. Lightning came out from her hand (err? She's a fairy..)And attacked the guards. Some of them were unconscious while some of them survive.

"That's all? Little girl?" said one of the guards.

Yukiino moves backwards and whisper: " Froze"

This time ice came out from her hand and froze all the guards. "Lightning" whisper Yukiino

While the guards are still unconscious, Yukiino began to ran towards Natsume.She ran up the stairs but saw Natsume not moving. She then saw Reo talking to him. "Lightning!" said Yukiino.The lightning struck Reo, making him fall. Yukiino took this chance and shake Natsume awake.

" Wake up you!" said Yukiino,she then kicked him.

"Hey! Whats that for! You!" said Natsume.

"Its for waking you up!" replied Yukiino.

" I will leave this battle to you. I'm going to look for Mikan"

"Wait! Who are you?" said Reo as he stood up.

Flashback

"Reo, please help me find my daughter, as a reward if you found her, you may marry her" said a godness.

"Yeah sure" replied Reo with a smirk. (He is 16 when he met this godness)  
"_So just find her daughter? That is easy, hope the girl is not ugly and pitiful" thought Reo._

"She has blue hair, chocolate-coloured eyes and she has a Alice of ice and lightning" said the godness as she disappear.

End of flashback

Yukiino ignored him and ran towards the room that the box is kept.(she had her mask on. Reo wanted to comfirm. They got a map each)

" Lets finish this battle," said Natsume as he threw a fireball at Reo.But Reo managed to dodge it.

"Reo!" shouted one of the guards "Here!"

Reo heard and ran towards the direction while one of the guards blocked Natsume.

"Bye! Natsume! Lets meet again sometime!" said Reo as the plane flew off.

Natsume burnt the guard (so stupid the guard ) and ran towards the room. Natsume slammed open the door. But only saw Mikan and Yukiino talking to each other. Natsume sweatdropped.

"Oi Polka, Yamatashi, lets go already" said Natsume.

"Hai!"shouted the brunette holding a box.

(I will skip)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 1.05am, they reached the school gate where Persona is waiting for them.

"Here is the box you needed" said the brunette while she passed Persona the box.

"Tch, lets go Polka" said Natsume.

"I'm going too, Nights Per-son-a" said Yukiino as she began to walk towards her room. Persona blushed and walked back to his room.

"YawnI'm sleepy" said the brunette as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let me walk you back to your room" said Natsume as they both walked towards Mikan's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Mikan's room,

"Thanks Natsume,I had fun just now" said Mikan.Mikan was about to enter her room when Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her for a kiss. After some time, they broke the kiss.

"N-nights Natsume" said the brunette blushing.

"Good night" replied Natsume as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy these days.And iie know it sarks..well iie am wriiting chapter 5 now..

Mikan : I'm sure they will forgive you..

Me: Yeah I hope

Natsume:Get ready for the next chapter already stupid!

Me: Hmpf! Please Review..Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for derr review..

Me: Konichiwa..

Mikan: I can't wait for the camping!

Natsume: Shut up. Don't ever annoy me.

Mikan: Hmpf!

Me: -sweatdropped- they always quarrel. Anyway ! I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 5: Camping part 1**

KRRRRRRRIINNGG

A certain brunette woke up and went straight into the bathroom to bath. After a few mintues, the brunette came out of the bathroom  
and checked the time. "I am still 30minutes early" said the brunette. She went to eat her breakfast. After breakfast, she took her camping  
backpack and left for school.

Bum!

"Gomen nasai Natsume" said the brunette as she stood up. She was sure who that person was.

"Hn, lets go," said a raven-haired boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ohayo minna-san!!" shouted the brunette.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" shouted the brunette as she run towards her.

Baka Baka Baka

" Are you okays?" asked Yuu.

"Oww..Hotaru you meanie! Anyway I'm fine" said the brunette while standing up.

Yukiino just stared at the scene and then looked out of the window.

"Minna-san!!" said Narumi as he twirls into the classroom.

Everybody went back to their seat.

"Minna-san! Are you guys prepared for the camping? Lets go to the bus now!" said Narumi.

Everybody sweatdropped. They left the classroom and to the bus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the bus. Everybody sit with their camping partner.

"I cannot wait for the camping!" said the brunette as she looked out the window.

"Shut up, act as you are 16" said Natsume ( they still fight even though they are couple)

"Minna-san! We will be camping in the southern forest" said Narumi.(if got northern then got southern right?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At southern forest,

"Natsume look! The lake is so pretty," said Mikan

"Tch" replied Natsume coldly.

"Everybody please set up your tent! After that lets have a game!" said Narumi.

Everyone nodded and set up their tent. After a moment, everyone was done.

"Lets have a game! Please stand next to your partners," said Narumi.

"We will tie one of each others legs together. And you all will try to running with your legs together to the finishing point, the first group who won will be given a 'Best Couple Ring' each" continued Yukiino.

Narumi then passed all the ribbons to the boys. They tie the ribbon. They then a line themselves.

Narumi then shouted B00M!! Everyone began to run with their legs tied together. Clumsy Mikan keep falling. "Stand up you idiot" said Natsume.Mikan did not give up and keep trying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ruka and Hotaru,

"Imai-san, are you sure you are ok?" asked a concern Ruka.

"Ya I am okays" replied Hotaru as the both ran towards the finishing point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Anna and Yuu,

" Are you okays Anna?" asked Yuu.

"-Pant- ya – pant- its –pant- tiring" said Anna panting.

"Lets rest then, winning is not important," said Yuu.

"Alright, thanks Yuu," replied Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Nonoko and Koko, both of them were walking slowly.

" Koko, are you sure you don't want to win?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't want to run, I won't force you" replied Koko.

"Aww, you are sweet," said Nonoko as she hugged Koko, making Koko blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sumire and Mochu,

"Run you idiot! Why are you so slow?!" said Sumire as she hit Mochu's head (poor thing)

"-Pant- I'm –pant- tired" said Mochu sweating

"We cannot lose to Ruka and Hotaru! Faster you pig!" said Sumire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Just abit more" said Ruka.

"Ya" replied Hotaru and they crossed the finishing line first.

Yukiino write the group number who crossed the finishing line.

After a moment, everybody is panting hard. Yukiino announces the winner.

"As for third place, its group 1 (its Natsume and Mikan)" said Yukiino.

Natsume and Mikan came forward and received 'A free meal at central town' coupon each.

"Second place is group 6 (Mochu and Sumire, I didn't know they could won)" continued Yukiino.

"Look we did not won the first place but next time better won ok" said Sumire as Mochu and her went to received their prize. They received 1000 rabbits each.(Woah,anyway I can't think of any)

"Lastly first prize goes to……. GROUP 5(Hotaru and Ruka)!" continued Narumi instead. Yukiino sweatdropped.

Both of them received the 'Best Couple Ring' each. The ring will flash when they are standing together or they were near.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was evening,

Everybody went to their Barbeque pit. All the girls do the cooking. Mikan was too dense so Natsume helped. Hotaru was forcing Ruka to cook. Sumire's cooking was burnt. Mochu sweatdropped.

"You better eat it with me later" warned Sumire.

Soon all the food was cooked. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka are enjoying their meal under a Sakura tree. While Mochu is going to vomit. Sumire just stared at couples under the Sakura tree.

Someone's POV

_You better not touch my Natsume and Ruka, or you will be dead. Hmpf!_

End of Someone's POV

Me: Done, please tune in for part 2.

Mikan: Hai Hai!!

Yukiino: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hiies minna-san

Hotaru: Why did you take so long to update?

Me: Gomen nasai, maii exams are coming

Mikan: Hotaru! Forgive her, Please –puppy eyes-

Hotaru: Fine, Remember, You do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Me:H-haii..Lets get on the story.

**Chapter 6: Camping part 2**

" Class! Please gather here during midnight, you may do anything you want now until midnight," said Narumi "and please stick with your partner too".

"Ne Natsume,what you want to do?" asked a certain brunette. "Sleep" replied Natsume.

"You are such a pig!" said Mikan pouting.

"Look, everyone is returning their tent to rest, idiot," said Natsume. "Look at Hotaru and Ruka! They are not sleeping, they are going to explore the forest. I want to follow!!" shouted the brunette.

"Shut up, you are loud and give them some privacy" said Natsume covering his ear. "Yeah, you are right, lets rest," whisper Mikan.Both of them then went into their tent.

Natsume is resting in his sleeping bag while Mikan is daydreaming. I mean night dreaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Ruka and Hotaru-

"What do you want to say?" asked Hotaru "why must we talk here? By the lake?"

"Ano,, Eto..Watashi..Ilikeyouverymuch, Imeaniloveyou" blurted Ruka.

"What you say? I can't catch that" lied Hotaru.

" I say, I love you" whispered Ruka in Hotaru's ear. Ruka voice tickled Hotaru's ear, which make her blush.

"I love you too" replied Hotaru with her rare smile. She then leaned forward and kissed Ruka on his cheek.

Ruka blushed as red as a tomato. "Well, lets go back and rest for now" said Hotaru as she pulled Ruka back to their tent.

(I will skip)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At midnight

Yukiino is sitting on bench drinking water while Narumi is twirling around like a ballet dancer. Both of them did not know that someone is actually staring at them. "_They are having some alone time? Damn that Narumi, if he touch her, he's going to dissolve" thought the person behind the bush._

Everybody came out of their tent and went to their meeting place. By that time, Narumi had stop twirling.

"Minna-san! Heres a backpack" said Narumi as he gave them one backpack each.

"The backpack contain 2 torch light for in case 1 of them is not working, batteries for the torch light, water, snacks, a carving material, and a umbrella using to prevent getting hurt in the hail, for in case it hail, please check," said Yukiino.

"And here" said Narumi passing each of them one bracelet with a red button each.

"Press this bracelet if one of you get hurt, we will come and rescue you" explained Yukiino.

"What is this carving material?" asked one of the pupils.

"Oh that, crave your group number on the stone near a cottage, I will be in the cottage, after carving please walked back to the camping site while Yukiino will take your attendants" said Narumi " Anymore question?"

"Erm, will there be g-gh-ghost?" asked Mikan.

"Mikan-chan there will be, but of course it's fake," replied Narumi.

"No more questions?" asked Narumi as he passes a map to a group each.

"You can only take the route in the map," said Yukiino " if you are ready, you may set off now."

After a long talk, everyone set off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Natsume and Mikan-

"Natsume, I'm scared," said Mikan clinging onto Natsume's arm.

"Take the torch light if you are scare" replied Natsume.

Suddenly, there is a young lady (ghost) leaning against a tree.

"Gh-ghost" cried Mikan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ruka and Hotaru-

Nobody talks until Hotaru decides to break the silence.

"Aren't you scare?" asked Hotaru. "Not really" replied Ruka.

Suddenly, there is something charging towards them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Koko and Nonoko-

"Koko,I'm scared" said Nonoko shivering with fear.

"It okay, theres me" said Koko.

A strong gust of wind went pass them, making them turn around. They saw something walking towards them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anna and Yuu-

"Anna, you sure you aren't scare? I'm worried" asked Yuu with concern."Nope, don't worry" replied Anna.

While talking, something pulled Anna's leg, making her fall. Both of them were shocked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sumire and Mochu-

"Hey you, it nothing to be scare of, walk faster! I can't let Natsume and that idiot be alone," shouted Sumire.

"But it really scary" complained Mochu.

"You are such a scary cat" said Sumire.

"Sumire Sumire MochuMochu" said something coming from their right side.

"What is THAT?!" shouted both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the camping site,

Poor Yukiino cannot stop laughing when she saw Sumire reaction. She had a mirror in front of her to see all the groups and she was holding her wand since nobody is left in the camping site, expect the stalker.

(She is a fairy that's why she can summon things like that with her wand)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: sorry guys, this chapter is short, I'm busy.

Mikan: GHOSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yukiino: kekes, please review or I will summon ghost in your house.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I need to finish this story fast. Anway Hi Miina-san

Mikan: 0h??

Natsume: Shut Up! On with the damn story!

Me: Yey.0kays.

**Chapter 7: Camping Part 2  
**

" Candy Candy!" said a little girl who is walking towards Nonoko and Koko.

" Huh?" said Koko.

"Doesn't she look cutee?" asked Nonoko with sparkling eyes.

"_Where did she came from?" thought Koko._

"Here" said Nonoko as she took out some candy from her pocket and gave her.

"Thanks you!" said the little girl as she ran away.

"Where did you get those candy?" asked Koko

"Oh, I got that from my bag, I bought some in Central town," replied Nonoko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arghh!! It just some stupid DOLL shouting our name! Damn Yamatashi! She's going to die after this!" shouted Sumire.

" Cool down man!" said Mochu as he picked up that talking doll.

"Ko – ni – chi – wa Sumire" said that doll.

"Look little doll, don't waste my time" said Sumire. The doll slowly disappeared. Mochu and Sumire walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry" said a little boy.

"Its alright. Don't do this anymore okays?" asked Anna

"Haii!" said the little boy.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Yuu.

"She almost step on my box of candy that I am giving to someone, so I pulled her leg" said the little boy bowing his head.

"Oh, maybe I'm too busy talking to my boyfriend so I didn't saw it" said Anna.

"I have to go. Bye" said the little boy. The boy then walked away.

"B-boyfriend?!" said Yuu.

"Yupp, you will be my boyfriend, won't you?" Asked Anna. Yuu nodded his head and kissed Anna on her cheek and both of them continue to walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Do you know how to get to this location?" asked the young lady pointing onto the map.

" Eto. No?" replied Mikan.

"There" pointed Natsume " Don't follow us anymore"

"Haii!" said the young lady "Sorry for scaring you all, I'm looking for my brother you see"

"Bye!" said Mikan as she walked towards the cottage.

"Thanks Bye!" said the young lady.

"Phew! I thought that was a scary ghost !" said Mikan.

"Tch, Whatever" said Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Phew Phew. Hotaru-sama, you forgotten this " said a polar bear.

Invention # 226 The Running Polar Bear. It will run towards you when you forgotten to bring something. It will hand you those things. It will be only on 6000 rabbits.

"Thank you" said Hotaru patting the polar bear.

"Oh my?" said Ruka who sweat dropped at the scene.

"Anyway lets go" said Hotaru who was pulling Ruka towards the cottage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukiino suddenly spotted someone behind the bush. She panicked as she walked towards the bush.

" Persona? What are you doing here?" asked Yukiino.

" Nothing, just passing by" replied Persona.

"Oh, Did you saw everything?" asked Yukiino

"Yes,little fairy" said Persona.

"How you know?" asked Yukiino panicking

"Just guessing" said Persona as he stepped forward to Yukiino.

Yukiino walked backwards and said " I'm on a duty here!"

" Itaii" said Yukiino. She turned behind and saw a tree.

Persona pinned Yukiino on the tree which startled her.

"What you want?" asked Yukiino.

_"You" said Persona in his thought_ "Nothing" said Persona backing away and retreating away into the forest. Yukiino stared at him for a moment and after awhile she continue her job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How was it?Short I know.

Mikan: GREAT! NO GHOST!

Natsume: shut up you idiot for an idiot.

Mikan: NATSUME!!

Yukiino: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: M0rniing I'm doing some warm up now with fan fictions!

Mikan: Morning !!

Ruka: morning both of you

Hotaru: lets go already.. And start the story now!

Ruka: Natsukii-chan do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 8: End of camp**

" There we just carved our numbers" said Mikan.

"Shut up for now. Lets go back to the camping site" replied Natsume.

"Hmpf! I know!" pouted Mikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So only left NxM team left" said Yukiino.

"They are slow" said Hotaru.

"Why is Natsume with that idiot for so long?!" asked Sumire.

"They are last anyway" replied Mochu.

Baka Baka Baka 

"Ouch whats that for?" said Sumire and Mochu rubbing their forehead.

" To shut you two up" replied the emotionless girl.

After a few minutes,

" SORRY WE ARE LATE!" shouted a hyper Mikan.

"You are the last team" said Ruka.

"It is her fault for walking slowly" replied Natsume.

"WHAT?! I'M SCARED ONLY" replied the angry Mikan.

"Shut up you are loud" said Natsume

"Minna-san! Seem like you all are done" said Narumi walking towards them.

"Don't you feel scare alone in the cottage?" asked Mikan.

"Nope" replied Narumi with a who-is-scare-face.

"Please pack your things well, tomorrow we are leaving this place" said Yukiino.

"LETS SLEEP!!!" said Mikan.

"SHUT UP" said Natsume.

" Mikan-chan I have to talk to you" whisper Yukiino.

"HAII!" replied Mikan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan-chan, I'm going to stay here for a year, you found your love right" said Yukiino.

"Haii" replied Mikan.

"Well, I'm going to stay here a little longer before I go back to Heaven" said Yukiino.

"That is good!" replied Mikan.

"Well, its getting late, you better get going" said Yukiino.

"0kays! Nights" said Mikan.

"Nights!" replied Yukiino

"_it is not time to tell you yet" thought Yukiino._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

[I'm going to skip..

The next day..

"MORNING NATSUME!" chirp Mikan.

"Shut up! I'm not deaf! Pack your things already?" asked Natsume.

"Yupp!!" replied Mikan.

"Lets go" said Natsume.

"Everybody! Keep your tents now! We are going back at 10am" said Narumi.

"You have 2hours more to pack your things" said Yukiino.

Everyone nodded and went to pack their things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10am..

"Everybody! Hop onto the bus now! Come on!" said Narumi.

Everybody quickly hop onto the bus and the bus left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school..

"I bet everyone is tired right! Today is a free day!" said Narumi.

Everybody cheers and ran towards their room.

"Lets go to Central town today!" suggested Mikan.

"I'm busy" replied Hotaru.

"I have duty" replied Yukiino.

"Okay never mind.. I will rest then " said Mikan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Done. I'm now having a week of holiday so I will doing many fan fic now.

Mikan: YAY!

Natsume: I thought you are sleepy?

Hotaru: She will never be sleepy

Me: Ya maybe.

Ruka: Review Please.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Nothing to say anyway Hi

Mikan: Hi!

Natsume: Start already!

**Chapter 8: New Program?**

KRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"AHHHH! I'M LATE!" said Mikan.

**BUM!**

"Gomen Natsume" Said Mikan.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked Yukiino.

"LETS GO WE ARE LATE!" said Mikan blushing upon hearing Yukiinos' comment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OHAIYO MINNA-SAN!" shouted the brunette.

" Ohaiyo!" replied most of her classmate.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" shouted Mikan running towards Hotaru for a hug.

Baka Baka Baka 

"Ouch!" said Mikan.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuu.

"Yupp!" replied Mikan.

"Everybody! Go back to your seats" said Jin Jin.

"We are holding another program" said Jin Jin.

"WHAT?!" replied the whole class.

"This time only 6 people will be attending other schools for 9 months" said Jin Jin.

"I will announce this 6 people now" continued JinJin.

" Yukiino, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru and lastly Mikan" said JinJin.

"WHAT?! WHY IS SAKURA WITH MY NATSUME?" said Sumire.

"Please calm down! Anyway you 6 will be staying at the pupils houses over there and you will keep your Alice a secret" said Jin Jin.

"You 6 will have 3hours to pack your items" said JinJin.

" Anyway I will name the pupils you 6 will be staying with, some of you will stay together" said JinJin.

" Yukiino and Mikan will be staying with Echizen Ryoma.Hotaru with Satoshi Horio, you can take care of yourself.Natsume will be staying with Osakada Tomoka. Yuu and Ruka will be staying at Ryuzaki Sakuno" said JinJin "Please go and pack your things now and then by 10am meet Narumi at the bus stop, he will bring you guys there"

"Yukii-chan! I wonder if Echizen Ryoma is nice" said Mikan.

" _What!? ECHIZEN RYOMA?! A guy?!" thought Natsume with anger._

All the 6 pupils went to their room and pack their things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Short I know.

Hotaru: Where are we going?

Me: A school and lead a normal life for 9 months.

Hotaru: Ohh..

Me: Next chapter onwards is a mixture of Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.

Yukiino: Review Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Yay Holiday..

Mikan: I can't wait to visit that school..

Natsume: Just start already..

Ruka: I wonder how is the school look like?

Natsume: START !!

Me: fine! I don't own P0T & GA

**Chapter 9: 0ff to Seigaku!**

" Ne, Narumi-sensei.. How does that school look like?" asked Mikan.

"Normal and Nature " replied Narumi.

"Here we are!" continued Narumi.

"Wow, so many people is welcoming us" said Ruka.

"I bet you all will take care of yourselves right?" asked Narumi.

"HAII!!" replied the hyper brunette.

With that, they got down from the bus and the bus drove off leaving the 6 pupils. "WELCOME TO SEIGAKU!" shouted all the pupils over there. "Thanks Thank Thanks!" said Mikan smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Class ! We have the new pupils I have been talking about here! They will be joining us for 9 months!" said the sensei.

" Hi! I'm Ruka Nogi! Nice to meet you " said Ruka introducing himself.

" I'm Tobita Yuu! Nice to meet you " said Yuu.

" Hyuuga Natsume" said the emotionless Natsume.

" Hotaru Imai, if you want to know more about me please pay me 100 yen per question" said the raven-hair girl. The whole class sweat dropped

" Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you! Hope we be friends!" chirp the brunette.

"I'm Yukiino Yamatashi, nice to meet you" said Yukiino.

"WHAT! WHY IS RYOMA-SAMA WITH THOSE GIRLS?" shouted Tomoka.

" Calm down! Tomoka " said the sensei.

" _What! She is the Tomoka that I'm going to be for 9 months? Mikan number 2" thought Natsume._

" Echizen is so good, he has pretty girls with him but there is a money-minded girl with me" said Horio.

" What did you say?" asked Hotaru.

"N-nothing" replied Horio.

" Please chat after this, can you 6 people sit at the back, " said the sensei. They nodded and proceed to the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class..

"What clubs do you all want to join?" asked Horio.

"I wonder, what clubs do you all have?" asked Yuu.

" Tennis, volleyball, ping pong, ballet, swimming, etc" said Echizen.

" Well, can you lead us to the register counter or somewhere to register?" asked Yukiino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the register place.. (I'm not sure there is a not..)

" Why not all of you join tennis? I will teach you all tennis! I have 2 years of experience!" said Horio.

" We are going to join swimming" said Natsume and Ruka.

" We will join tennis" said Hotaru pointing to Mikan and Yukiino with a money sign in her eyes.

" I will just join ping pong" said Yuu. And then they went to register. Today do not have any club practice so everyone went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh.. Who are these pretty girls?" asked Echizen's friend.

Takeshi Momoshiro, a guy who love to eat, he is also in the tennis club and he always walk home with Echizen. (That's all I'm going to tell you)

"I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Yukiino Yamatashi" said Mikan smiling.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro! Call me momo-chan" said Momo.

" Are you hitting on them?" asked Echizen.

"Aww.. No" replied Momo.

"I'm going this way bye" said Momo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Echizen house..

"I'm home" said Ryoma.

"Welcome home!" said Echizen Nanjiro, Ryoma's father " Who are these two kawaii girls behind you?"

"They are Yukiino and Mikan that I'm hosting" replied Ryoma.

" And oyaji (dad) don't start hitting on them" warned Ryoma.

"What is happening here?" asked Nanako Meino, Ryoma's cousin.

"Oh this two girls" replied Ryoma.

"Hi, I'm Yukiino Yamatashi and this is Mikan Sakura" said Yukiino.

"Wow your hair sure look like Ryoma, just that yours is blue and the hair length is at your waist" said Nanako.

" _Do my hairstyle really look him? Oh Well" thought Yukiino._

"Hi! Eto, where do we sleep?" asked Mikan.

"Ryoma, bring them to the guest room unless you want them to sleep with you, heh" said Nanjiro.

" Don't be a pervert, uncle, anyway dinner will be ready in 30minutes time" said Nanako.

Ryoma ignored the talk and just brought them to the guest room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How was it?

Mikan: Oh.. wow.

Me: erm its weird right..

Mikan: Not really..

Hotaru: Please review..


End file.
